Operaatio Bloody Rose
by Fujipomme
Summary: Ranskan tiedustelupalvelu on saanut vihiä Venäjän mafiasta,ja lähettävät agentti Francis Bonnefeyn tutkimaan asiaa...mutta miten käy kun vastassa on itse mafian pomo,arvaamaton Ivan Braginski...?
1. Chapter 1

**Operaatio Bloody Rose **

_Ranskan Tiedustelupalvelu: _

Mustiin, kalliisiin nahkakenkiin somistautunut mies kulki suuren oven luokse. Raskas ovi avautui hitaasti ja viidenkymmenen ikävuoden reippaasti ylittänyt herra käveli suoraa päätä kirjoituspöydän ääreen. ei minuuttiakaan ehtinyt kulua, kun hiukan nuoremman näköinen mies astui huoneeseen, sylissään pinkka papereita.

"herra Ancelet, olemme löytäneet sen!", nuorempi mies huudahti iloisesti.

"Hiljempaa, herra Williams. Tiedän, että teillä amerikkalaisilla on tapana huutaa, mutta tämä on sentäs luottamusasia", vanhempi mies sanoi hieman nuristen.

"Tiedän sir. Mutta katsokaa tätä", nuorempi sanoi tyrkäten pinon papereita pöydälle. Vanhempi mies kohensi silmälasiensa asentoa ja luki paperin. Hänen silmänsä laajentuivat hämmästyksestä ja käänsi ripeästi päänsä innokkaan amerikkalaismiehen puoleen.

"Soittakaa _hänet _paikalle, ja niin kuin olisikin jo", Ancelet sanoi.

Huoneesta kuului vaimea puhelimen pirinä, joka sai miehen havahtumaan. Vaaleahiuksinen mies nousi vastahakoisesti sängystään ja etsi melun aiheuttajan lattialta.

"Francis Bonnefoy", mies sanoi haukotellen.

"Oletko sinä vieläkin nukkumassa?", närkästynyt naisääni sanoi.

Mies hymyili itsekseen. Sihteeri oli taas huonolla tuulella.

"Meni niin myöhään viime yönä", Francis sanoi maireasti ja käänsi katseensa sängyn suuntaan. Siinä makasi tummahiuksinen tyttö sikeässä unessa, pelkät alushousut päällä. Puhelimesta kuului syvä huokaus.

"No kuitenkin, johtajat haluavat sinut tänne, Nyt!"

"Juu juu, ihan kohta", Francis sanoi ja kaatui takaisin makaamaan naisen viereen.

"Nyt, Francis!", ääni sanoi lopuksi, ennen kuin puhelin tuuttasi. Francis huokaisi ja suukotti naista niskaan.

"Minun pitää nyt mennä Chelle, työt odottavat", mies kuiskasi sikeästi nukkuvan naisen korvaan ja puki vielä päällensä ennen kuin lähti ajamaan kohti päärakennusta.

Saatuaan autonsa parkkiin, Francis käveli tyynesti vihellellen kohti johtajan työhuonetta. Aulassa vastaanottotiskillä hän kohtasi naisen, joka oli soittanut tänä aamuna. Nainen ei viitsinyt edes nostaa katsettaan ylös tietokoneesta, kun mies nojasi pöytään vinosti hymyillen.

"Huomenta Bella"

"Huone satakolme. Herra Ancelet ja muut odottavat", nainen sanoi vilkaisematta mieheen.

"Voi Bella, sinä olet aina niin hehkeä", Francis yritti leperrellä. Turhaan. Nainen nosti tuiman katseen silmäkulmien alta.

"Huone satakolme, _Monsieur_", Bella sanoi vääntäen viimeisen sanan tahalteen töksähtävästi. Se sai Franciksen nyrpistämään nenäänsä hiukan, mutta väläytti sitten vielä kerran valkoisen hammasrivistönsä naisen suuntaan ja käveli tiskiltä pois kohti huonetta.

Francis yritti vaivihkaa hiipiä huoneeseen, mutta raskaan oven saranat narahtivat sen verran lujaa, että sai kaikkien huoneessa olevien päät kääntymään. Herra Ancelet käännähti tuolinsa suoraan Francista vastapäätä ja katsoi toista tiiviisti sinisiin silmiin.

"Herra Bonnefoy", vanhempi mies sanoi ja viittasi toista istumaan.

"Niin herra johtaja?", Francis kysyi hieman häpeillen. Vaikka herra Anceletin kasvot näyttivät lempeiltä ja mukavilta, todellisuudessa miehen luonteessa ei ollut kumpaakaan edellä mainituista. Päinvastoin, hän ei tykännyt lainkaan Franciksen huolettomasta asenteesta. Mutta johtaja ei voinut väittää vastaankaan sitä, että blondi oli todellakin talon paras agentti. Herra Ancelet tuhahti itsekseen ja risti kätensä rinnallensa. Sihteeri, Herra Williams sen sijaan nousi ylös ja kuljetti papereita salin poikki Franciksen eteen. Blondin silmät laajenivat. Kuva oli otettu valvontakamerasta. Musta auto ja nainen odottamassa ulkopuolella. Nainen ei katsonut kameraan, mutta hänen runsaat piirteensä näkyivät selvästi. Francis katsoi vielä hetken kuvaa, kunnes laittoi sen takaisin kansioon. Herra Ancelet nosti povitaskustaan metallisen savukerasian, ottaen sieltä savukkeen ja sytyttäen sen.

"Hän on Yekaterina Katyusha Braginskaya, tunnetumpi nimellä Katja", Herra Ancelet sanoi pitkän tauon jälkeen. Kun Francis ei sanonut mitään vastaukseksi, päätti mies jatkaa.

"Hän on tiedettävästi Ivan Braginskin, Venäjän mafiapäällikön isosisko ja mukana bisneksessä"

"Mistä kuva on?", Francis avasi suunsa. Äänensävy ei ollut lainkaan samanlainen kuin aamulla. Iloisuus ja lempeys olivat vaihtuneet jännittyneisyyteen ja hämmästyneisyyteen. Vanhempi mies otti tupakan pois suustaan ja puhalsi tunkkaisen savupilven ilmoille.

"Palatsinaukiolta. Tietojemme mukaan nainen oli odottamassa jotakuta, emme tiedä ketä", Herra Ancelet sanoi, ehkä hiukan harmistuneena, mutta äänenpainossa oli hiukkasen toivoa.

"Mitä minun pitää tehdä?", Francis ei halunnut jäädä odottamaan turhanpanttina vaan oli suin päin kiirehtimässä tehtävään. Tämä oli yksi niistä asioista, miksi johtaja ei pitänyt Franciksesta. Mutta herra Ancelet ei antanut sen näkyä ulospäin vaan nojasi taaksepäin nojatuolissaan.

"Uskon, että neiti Braginskayan avulla sinä voisit kerätä tietoa mafiasta, ja kaivat esiin henkilöt, jotka kastiin kuuluu. Toisin sanoen, sinun pitää ottaa Ivan Braginski kiinni", Herra Ancelet virnisti. Hän oli jo neuvostoliiton ajalta halunnut saada selville Venäjän mafian likaiset suunnitelmat ja nyt hän oli vähällä onnistua saamaan sen esiin.

Hänen pitäisi saada vain se yksi tärkein tekijä kiinni tästä pelistä: mies nimeltä Ivan Braginski.

Oli aika käynnistää operaatio _Bloody Rose. _


	2. Chapter 2

Luku 2

_Pietari, Venäjä: _

Vaaleahiuksinen nainen joi kulauksen kahvistaan. punaiseksi värjätyt kynnet naputtelivat hermostuneesti pöydän kiiltävää pintaa jättäen siihen hentoja naarmuja. Huoneessa oli hämärää ja verhot oli vedetty ikkunan peitoksi. Hetkeen ei kuulunut mitään muuta kuin kellon raksutusta ja naisen tihenevää hengitystä. Vain hetki ennätti kulua,kun huoneen ovi avattiin tämän selän takana. Nainen säpsähti vaistomaisesti. Ei hän huoneeseen astunutta miestä oikeastaan pelännyt,-olihan tämä hänen veljensä- mutta jokin sai kuitenkin aina Katyushan varovaiseksi. Hän oli kuitenkin avaintekijä tässä tehtävässä.

Pitkään takkiin pukeutunut mies käveli tyynesti naisen ohi ikkunalle ja avasi sen. Kylmää ilmaa puski huoneeseen ja mies seisoi siinä aika kauan. Nainen yritti hymyillä edes jokseenkin,mutta silmistä näkyi aito pelon tunne. Mies istuutui vihdoin tätä vastapäätä. Hän otti lasin pöydältä ja kaatoi itselleen vodkaa. Naiselle ei tarjoiltu,ei hän olisi halunnutkaan.

"Katja",mies sanoi lempeästi hymyillen. Nainen nosti päänsä ylös katsoen suoraan violetteihin silmiin,jotka kiilsivät pimeässä huoneessa. Miehen hymy ei ollut aito,sen nyt tiesi jokainen. Naisen olisi tehnyt mieli vain nousta ylös ja halata veljeään,mutta ei pystynyt. Hän ei ollut pelkkä veli,hän oli myös johtaja. Vaikka Katyusha oli vanhin,hän ei ollut perinyt johtajan paikkaa. Se annettiin vain suvun miehille. Hän oli nähnyt vierestä kaiken, mitä heidän isänsä oli tehnyt, ja nyt veli jatkoi samoissa jalanjäljissä.

Nainen puraisi huultaan. Häntä sanottiin usein Katjaksi, vain siksi että heidän ottoäitinsä oli ollut nimeltään myös Katyusha,niin helpompi oli antaa lapselle kutsumanimi. Se oli jäänyt elämään,niin kauan kuin Ukraina oli ollut olemassa.

"Niin, herra Braginski?",Katja sanoi hieman surullisena. Hän ei ollut veli eikä hän ollut Ivan. Ei silloin kun oli kyse työasioista.

Mies kulautti juoman kurkkuunsa ja kaatoi toisen heti perään.

"Ranskan tiedustelupalvelu on saanut meistä tietoja. Ei tosin tarpeeksi, vain sinusta", mies sanoi tyrkäten pöydän poikki samanlaisen kuvan kuin heitä jahtaavat oli saanut.

Katyusha katsahti kuvaa ja henkäisi kuuluvasti. Hän painoi kätensä suunsa eteen ja yritti hengittää tasaisesti.

"Ei. Minä…ei", nainen nyyhkäisi kyyneleiden alta. Mies ei sanonut mitään, vaan sytytti tupakan.

"Mitä minä voin tehdä?",nainen kuiskasi hetken päästä,saatuaan hengityksensä jokseenkin tasoittumaan.

Ivan huokaisi. Hän ei halunnut nähdä siskoaan kärsivänä, mutta oli totta että kuva oli paha virhe. Erittäin paha, ja jos kuvassa oleva henkilö ei olisi ollut Ivanin verisukulainen,hänet olisi tapettu saman tien. Mutta hän ei voinut tappaa siskoaan,joten piti kehittää toinen keino.

"Meillä on vain yksi vaihtoehto", mies sanoi kylmästi, mutta lasittunut hymy hänen kasvoillaan leveni.

Nainen hengähti kuuluvasti. Nyt hänet tapettaisiin.

"Ranska on lähettämässä agentin tänne tutkimaan meidän asioitamme. Ja sitähän minä en siskokulta hyväksy. Että isän jättämiä asioita tulee tonkimaan joku halpa poliisinriekale. Ehei sisko, meidän on tapettava hänet", Mies sanoi virnistäen.

Katyusha vapisi kauttaaltaan. Tämä oli yksi niistä piirteistä joita hän pelkäsi veljessään.

"Mitä minä teen?", nainen vinkaisi.

"Houkuttele hänet tänne, keinolla millä hyvänsä. lopusta sinun ei tarvitse huolehtia".

Nainen nousi ylös tuolilta ja nyökkäsi veljellensä kuin hyväksynnän merkiksi. Kumpikaan ei sanonut enää mitään,heidän ei tarvinnut. nainen sulki oven varoen kiinni. Hän ei olisi halunnut tehdä näin,mutta pakko mikä pakko.

Ivan kulautti vielä yhden lasillisen vodkaa kurkkuunsa ja alkoi selailemaan papereita,jotka olivat jääneet hänen pöydällensä. Hänen katseensa osui paperiin kirjoitetusta nimestä. Ivan hymyili itsekseen.

"Francis Bonnefoy, hmm?", mies totesi itselleen katsoen kuvaa miehestä,jonka yksi vakoojista oli saanut. Hän avasi vetolipaston ensimmäisen laatikon ja otti sieltä puukon. Yht'äkkiä hän paiskasi puukon keskelle kuvaa ja naurahti itsekseen. Kuva repesi riekaleiksi,juuri sopivasti pään kohdalta.

"Hyvä on. Leikki alkakoon".


	3. Chapter 3

Luku 3

Vaikka lento Pariisista Pietariin ei kestänytkään kauaa,ehti Francis nukahtaa useaan otteeseen. Hän oli tavallista vakavamman oloinen,keskittyneempi. Ei epäilystäkään,että tämä oli yksi vaarallisimmista tehtävistä. Kun kyseessä oli venäläiset,leikki oli kaukana. Mies otti paitansa rintataskusta kaulakorun,jota koristi pieni timantti. Francis huokaisi syvään.

"Pitääkö sinun todella mennä?",Chelle oli kysynyt hämmentyneenä. Francis oli myöntänyt ja pakkasi laukkunsa. Nainen saapui hänen luokseen ja halasi pitkään.

"_Minä kun olisin halunnut viettää tämän viikonlopun yhdessä." _

"_Niin minäkin olisin toivonut. Mutta työt kutsuu",mies huokaisi irroutuen halauksesta. _

"_Mikseivät he lähettäneet sitä kuuluisaa brittiagenttia sitten hoitamaan asiaa?", närkästynyt äänensävy kuului naisen äänestä selvästi. _

"_Chelle…",Blondi sanoi toruvasti, mutta hymyili sitten. Nainenkin sai aikaan jonkilaisen hymyn ja he vaihtoivat suudelman. _

_Francis astui askeleen ovea kohti,mutta katsoi vielä naiseen päin. Hän hämmästyi,kun nainen otti timanttikaulakorunsa kaulasta tämän käteen. _

"_Toivon,että tulet takaisin. siihen asti tuo olkoon muistutus minusta",nainen sanoi hymyillen. Kyynel valahti hänen poskellensa ja mies nojautui pyyhkimään sen pois. _

"_Minä tulen takaisin. tiedät sen", sen sanottuaan mies häipyi ovesta. nainen jäi seisomaan tyhjään eteiseen. Hän tiesi. _

"Hyvät matkustajat,olemme saapuneet Pietariin. Toivottavasti piditte matkasta ja tervetuloa uudelleen", iloisesti teennäinen naisääni toivotti lentokoneen ohjaamosta.

Koneen laskeuduttua Francis suuntasi suoraan vessaan ja alkoi purkamaan isoa laukkuaan. Hän laittoi ruskean peruukin päähänsä.Mies pukeutui rentoon kauluspaitaan, ja ruskeaan pikkutakkiin. Francis vilkaisi vielä väärennettyä henkilökorttiaan ja hymähti itsekseen ennen kuin lähti ulos vessasta kohti sovittua tapaamispaikkaa.

Nainen puraisi kevyesti huuliaan. Hän seisoi kahvilan edustalla katsellen ympärilleen. Tumma peruukki oli vedetty tiukalle ponnarille ja silmälasit saivat hänet näyttämään ihan sihteeriltä. Katyushan ei tarvinnut odottaa kauan,kun hänen luokseen kiirehti ruskeahiuksinen mies. He katselivat toisiaan hetken,ollakseen varmoja. Molemmat tunnistivat toisensa varsin hyvin valepuvuista huolimatta.

Tämä oli vain kulissi ja he tiesivät sen.

"Victor Morin, Historioitsija,kiitos että ehditte tapaamaan minut", mies sanoi ojentaen kätensä.

"Olga Tarasova,Toimittaja. On hauska nähdä,että Venäjän historia kiinnostaa vieläkin", naisen äänessä oli hiukan pelkoa. Nainen tarttui käteen ja ravisti sitä hellästi. He kävivät kahvilaan istumaan. Molemmat tilasivat kahvit mustana. He olisivat voineet paljastaa samantien oikeat nimensä ja aikeensa,mutta se ei käynyt päinsä.

"Miksi haluatte tietää Venäjästä asioita? Tietääkseni täällä ei ole enää mitään tutkittavaa",nainen aloitti hörpättyään kahvistaan.

Francis sekoitti lusikkaansa juomassaan. Hän katsoi naista hymyillen.

"Teillä on kiinnostava historia, varmasti siitä löytyy monia asioita joita ei ole paljastunut,vielä".

"Miten voin auttaa?", nainen puristi kätensä ristiin kahvikupin ympärille. Hänen piti olla nyt varovainen. Samassa hän näki jonkun vilahtavan kahvilan ohi. He vaihtoivat nopean katseen ohi menevän naisen kanssa.

"Ajattelin,että teillä olisi toimistossanne jotain vanhoja arkistoja. Haluaisin saada luvan katsoa niitä", mies sanoi.

Francis ei tiennyt toimiko hänen suunnitelmansa. Nainen ei ollut niin tyhmä kuin päällepäin voisi luulla. Ei,mafiassa ei hötkyilty. Jos nainen olisi ollut turha,hänet olisi tapettu. Se oli sääntö johon ei tehty poikkeuksia.

"totta kai se käy. Lähdemmekö sitten saman tien toimistolleni?", nainen sanoi äkkiä ja nousi ylös. He maksoivat kahvit ja lähtivät kävelemään läheiseen rakennukseen.

He kävelivät rakennuksen hämärissä huoneissa ja päätyivät sitten yhteen huoneista,johon pääsi vain naisen omistamalla avaimella. Huoneessa ei ollut muuta kuin vanha kirjoituspöytä, pieni kahdenistuttava sohva sekä kirjahyllyrivistö. Päätyseinä oli vuorattu kokonaan lasilla,josta näkyi kaunis näköala läheiseen puistoon.

Nainen pysähtyi keskelle huonetta,mutta ei kääntänyt katsettaan mieheen. Hän tärisi,toivottavasti kaikki menisi suunnitelmien mukaan. Toivottavasti hän ehtisi juuri ajoissa tänne. Francis naurahti äänettömästi ja käveli sitten kirjahyllyn luo tutkaillen teoksia. Kaikki oli vain lavastusta, sillä kirjat olivat vain typeriä romaaneja. Ei yhtäkään kirjaa tai lehteä venäjän historiasta. Francis puri huultaan.

"Voinko auttaa?" Nainen kysyi yhtäkkiä.

Francis kääntyi naisen puoleen ja istahti sitten sohvalle.

"Kyllä. Voisitte kertoa veljenne hämäräpuuhista",mies sanoi liian tuttavallisella äänensävyllä,kuin olisi kysynyt säästä. Nainen nielaisi kuuluvasti mutta hymyili sitten.

"Olen pahoillani. En tiedä lainkaan mistä puhut".

"Taidatpa tietää oikein hyvin neiti Braginskaya. Tekisitte tämän nyt kaikille helpoksi ja kertoisitte missä veljenne on?",Francis sanoi nousten pystyyn ihan naisen eteen.

Naisen kiivas hengitys tiheni. Hänen oli pakko siirtää katseensa muualle. Hetken Francis tunsi,että hän oli jo voittanut. Mutta samassa nainen kohdisti katseensa miehen sinisiin silmiin ja päästi valloilleen ilkikurisen hymyn. Hän kietoi käsivartensa miehen ympärille ja antoi tälle suudelman. Francis katsoi naista hämmentyneenä.

"Luulitko,että minä olen noin helppo herra Bonnefey? Että lankean jalkojenne juureen alta aikayksikön?",nainen sanoi kiusoittelevasti heristellen sormiaan ja tönäisi sitten miestä hiukan kauemmas. vaikka tönäisy ei ollut sangen voimakas,sai se ranskalaisen kaatumaan takaisin sohvalle.

Nainen istuutui hänen syliinsä ja katsoi hetken miehen hämmentyneitä kasvoja.

"Nyt me voimme paljastaa korttimme",nainen sanoi repäisten Franciksen peruukin kuten myös omansa pois.

"Mitä sinä oikein pelaat? Ranskan tiedustelupalvelu etsii sinun veljeäsi, ei sinua", Francis huomasi hermostuvansa. Nainen nykäisi hänen korvanlehteään ja vetäisi kultaisia hiuksia taaksepäin.

"Haluat tavata veljeni? Saamasi pitää".

Samassa ovelta kuului koputus,jonka nainen meni avaamaan. Francis oli ihan ymmällään. Jos nainen oli jo ihan sekopää,kuinka hullu hänen veljensä mahtoi olla? Ovesta saapui kuitenkin toinen nuorempi,ehkä kuudentoista. Siniseen mekkoon pukeutunut,vaaleat pitkät kutrit. Jos naisen kasvoilla olisi ollut hiukkasen hymyä,hän olisi todellakin sulattanut monen miehen sydämmen.

Naiset puhuivat keskenään venäjää.välillä nuorempi nainen katsoi kulmiensa alta mieheen,tämän katse sai jäätymään paikoilleen. Se oli niin kylmä ja samalla hauras,kuin jää.

Lopulta vanhempi nainen kääntyi katsomaan Francista hymyillen.

"Olen pahoillani",nainen sanoi ja iski miestä rautakepillä päähän saaden tämän kaatumaan tajuttomana maahan.


End file.
